1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to input apparatuses that can be operated to move at least in X, and −X directions.
2. Background Art
A conventional input apparatus of this types, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-288459, has a first detector to detect movement in X, −X, Y and −Y directions of an operating member operated, and a second detector to detect press operation of the operating member. The first detector has four magnets, provided at positions corresponding to the X, −X, Y and −Y directions in a base of the operating member, and four Hall-effect devices arranged on a printed circuit board so as to correspond to the magnets.